Conventionally, service providers and/or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) pre-load functionality (e.g., applications) and/or content items (e.g., movies, electronic books) on user equipment (e.g., mobile devices) to provide a value added service (VAS) to customers. The pre-loaded functionality and/or content items may also generate additional revenue for the service providers and/or the OEMs. For example, a service provider that provides cellular communications (e.g., voice and text) and data plans to subscribers may pre-load particular applications on mobile devices it services, such as a popular mobile radio application or a popular mobile television streaming application. In another example, the service provider may pre-load a newly released movie on mobile devices as an incentive to purchase a mobile device and/or subscription plan.
However, the existence of pre-loaded functionality and/or content on mobile devices also has set backs and may lead to customer dissatisfaction. For example, the pre-loaded functionality and/or content may consume a large amount of the available memory space (e.g., 30% of the total memory space) on an individual mobile device, and often this pre-loaded functionality and/or content cannot be removed. Thus, customers that do not use, on a regular basis, one of the pre-loaded applications may not want the pre-loaded application installed on their mobile devices due to the amount of memory space it consumes. Moreover, as capabilities of mobile devices continue to expand, pre-loaded functionality may diminish a degree to which a configuration of mobile device is tailored to or customized for a particular customer or a particular use.